Requested Lessons
by HeatherHallucinationn
Summary: Korra, feeling unwanted and ultimately rejected by Mako, goes to seek out Tahno and his promise of private lessons. Yeah, I still suck at summaries. Warning: Um, some delicious sex. One-shot.


Whoops, I Tahorra'd. **Really hard. **(I think I got whiplash.)

Whatever.

Summary: Korra, feeling unwanted and ultimately rejected by Mako, goes to seek out Tahno and his promise of _private lessons_.

Warning: Um, some delicious sex. Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra in any way.

Enjoy, my darlings.

* * *

"_You know; if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends. I could give you some private lessons…"_

Korra swiftly shook her head back and forth slightly. Why had she remembered that _now_? The decision she had made to seek out Tahno hadn't necessarily been intentional. She felt hurt, guilty, frustrated, and dejected all at the same time. The young Avatar felt hurt because Mako had blamed her for the kiss, even though he seemed to enjoy it himself. She felt guilty for hurting Bolin in such a way. How could she have known that he cared about her so much? As far as Korra had known, they were hanging out as friends, having fun. Of course when she saw all of the flowers he had, it became crystal clear, and she felt her stomach clench into a tight knot. A single tear started to leak out of the corner of her eye, and she immediately wiped it away. It wasn't her fault she felt the way she did, and that she wasn't sure what to do about it.

Things in the city were very different from the South Pole. When she was at home, the only people she interacted with on a daily basis were those whom were several years her senior. Korra frowned, her lids lowering slightly. Never in her life had she had a boyfriend, let alone a crush. Kissing Mako had been incredibly bold of her, and it had been the first time she ever did something like that. So, now… Why was she standing in front of the same shop that she saw Tahno in the night before? Korra glanced up at the building, which was emitting a strange, inviting warmth; as if the building was asking Korra to come inside. Though, instead of heading inside immediately, she waited; thinking about her decisions.

If she truly liked Mako, why was she here, about to go and speak to Tahno in the first place? This is what Korra didn't understand. She wanted to be cared about, she wanted someone to pay attention to her and make her feel good; so why was she going to _him_? He- who had two girls with him when she first saw him. Was it because he had so obviously been insinuating something with the "private lessons" joke? Korra may not have been experienced in "adult" things, but she wasn't stupid. The auburn-skinned girl bit upon her lower lip; perhaps the reason why she was going to Tahno was because she truly didn't want to be "loved" tonight. She wanted to make herself feel better, and she wanted to feel wanted, desired by someone. There was a strange warmth in her lower abdomen, and as the Avatar thought about Tahno, it got even hotter. Clenching her hands into fists and taking a deep breath, Korra quickly pushed open the door to the restaurant, and walked inside.

There was a lively atmosphere inside the restaurant, and it soothed some of Korra's worry. Not enough to change her mind and go back to Air Temple Island, of course, but it settled her nerves a little. A few people glanced at her as she stood in front of the door, her cerulean eyes searching around in slight desperation. _'He might not even be here…'_ Korra thought with a small sigh, some of her hope fading. However, as she was about to give up and leave, her eyes landed upon a table in the back, where Tahno and several people were sitting. She recognized two of the men to be his fellow teammates, though there were also several women. _'I'm already here.'_ Korra thought, straightening her back slightly as she quickly walked over to the table with determination. There was no way she was going to show how afraid she was.

Approaching the table, Korra could see as Tahno noticed her presence. His arms were wrapped around two women, yet his focus was on the Avatar. For the slightest of moments, Korra had thought she saw the faintest look of shock on Tahno's face. Though when she blinked, it was gone, and replaced by his usual arrogant smirk. As she came to a stop in front of the table, everyone sitting around him seemed to stop their activities and look at her. The eyes were incredulous, judgmental, and too intense for her to properly speak. _'There's no way I can ask like this.'_ Frowning slightly, Korra cleared her throat. Tahno's mouth twitched, and he quirked one eyebrow at her.

"Problem, _Uh-vatar_?" Tahno asked, his voice deep, silky, and yet rugged at the same time. The heat in her abdomen grew hotter, causing her face to get a little warm. Korra glanced away from him quickly, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"… Tahno." Just this one word came out, and the group around him chuckled as if she had just said something funny. Pointedly ignoring them, Korra continued. "I-… Can I talk to you, for a moment?" She decided to ask, still looking away. There was no way she could ask him what she wanted to in front of all of those people. Tahno watched the Avatar with narrowed eyes, and ignored the woman on his left as she whispered into his ear. It was obvious why she was here, but she looked… Different. Avoiding his gaze, looking shy and somewhat unsure of herself. She hadn't behaved this way before. He watched her carefully, allowing himself to enjoy her appearance again. Her chocolate-colored skin, brown hair, and bright blue eyes were so familiar to him, even though he, himself lacked such features. It was classic Water Tribe, and she wore it incredibly well. The Avatar was, of course, attractive- this Tahno enjoyed. But she also had a attribute that Tahno did _not_ see often enough. _Passion_. Fiery, stubborn, intense passion were some of the best words that could be used to describe the Avatar, and Tahno wanted nothing more than to have a taste.

His lips twitching into a crooked smirk, Tahno's arms dropped off of the two women at his sides, who looked up at him with disbelief. He stood, and calmly walked around the table to Korra, staring down at her with his cold, grey eyes. Not giving him a chance to stop, Korra reached out and gripped Tahno's wrist, and instantly began to leave the restaurant. Intrigued, Tahno allowed Korra to pull him away, ignoring the sound of the protesting women behind him. However, as soon as they exited the restaurant and stepped into the cold night air, Tahno planted his feet onto the ground, and pulled his wrist back, stopping Korra in her tracks. She didn't look back at him, though she still had hold of his wrist.

"… Just _what_ can I help you with?" Tahno asked, grinning down at Korra. He obviously knew what was on her mind, why else would she seek him out? However, there was no way he was going to let her be the one in charge. He wasn't going anywhere until she admitted it, out loud, to him. Still looking away from him, Korra lowered her head slightly and mumbled quietly, her fingers on his wrist starting to tremble ever so slightly. Tahno raised one brow, and he took a step forward. Reaching up, he placed his free hand upon the Avatar's shoulder, and he turned her around to face him. "Pardon me?" He inquired, looking down at Korra's nervous expression. She mumbled once more, still not looking at the man before her, and still not being loud enough for Tahno to understand. Growing agitated, Tahno scowled slightly as he reached up and gripped Korra's jaw, though not painfully, and moved her head up so she had nothing to look at except his face. "Speak louder, _Uh-vatar_. I can't understand your mumbling."

Something in his words awoke a part of Korra. Part of her realized that she was acting weak, pathetic, and hopeless. That wasn't what this was about; she didn't want to be comforted. Closing her eyes for a moment, Korra took a deep breath, and when she opened them, she looked up at Tahno fiercely, making him smirk. "I want to take you up on your offer for private lessons. Tonight."

**~Later~**

Somehow, standing in Tahno's apartment unsettled Korra. It was large, and nicely furnished, though it didn't really look lived in. She stood in front of the door silently, staring at the floor. Tahno was pulling off his jacket, and he glanced over at her, a bored expression on his face. Hanging up his jacket, he approached Korra so quickly, her head snapped up to look at him. However, when he got barely an inch from her, he stopped, and reached around her. A lock clicking into place made Korra flinch, and Tahno looked down at her, his arm still against the door. She almost looked like a frightened animal, the way her eyes glistened and her body shook. However, this made her all the more appealing, and Tahno craved nothing more than to rip the innocence out of her.

Watching his expression carefully, Korra found herself grow confused. Why was he being so quiet, so calm? He almost looked serious, the way he just stared at her. Swallowing down a lump in her throat, Korra stepped closer to Tahno, her chest bumping his. "Look-" She started, her voice low, yet confident, and she looked up at him through her lashes. "I don't like you. And you don't like me. I don't care about that. I just-" Korra was cut off as Tahno pressed his lips against hers, causing her eyes to widen slightly. It was rough, passionate, and intense. Nothing like the gentle, hurried kiss she gave to Mako. _'Mako…'_ Korra squeezed her eyes shut, stopping the thought in its tracks. She didn't need to think about him, not now. All she needed to focus on was the intense warmth which she felt when Tahno touched her.

Speaking of said man, he was currently reaching his fingers under the bottom of her coat, pulling it up her torso as he continued to kiss her. A part of Korra (a small part, mind you) had to wonder how this man could so easily kiss women he cared nothing about. Of course, she was doing such things now; but it was only for tonight. Only for tonight would she think of nothing but the hot, searing touch that Tahno left on her skin. Only tonight, would she not be the Avatar, she wouldn't think of anything, and she would only allow herself to focus on him.

Tahno broke away from Korra momentarily, only to pull her coat up and over her head, tossing it to the side. Korra watched him with half-lidded eyes. Even though she still looked nervous, she didn't look unsure. There was a strange air about her now, and it made an instinctive purr sound in the back of his throat. Korra looked up at him, and shivered slightly as the cool air hit her suddenly naked arms. His lips quirking into an odd grin, Tahno leaned down, peering at her unwaveringly.

"Having second thoughts already?" Tahno sneered at her, and Korra looked up at him and frowned, narrowing her eyes at him immediately.

"No way." She retorted hotly, and Tahno chuckled softly.

"Good." And in one swift motion, he bent down and lifted her up, rather unceremoniously, over his shoulder. "Shame though, I was hoping I could _convince _you." Tahno said to her as he walked through his apartment, having only one destination in mind. Korra's face had to have been comical, her eyes had widened to an unnatural size as her body swayed to the rhythm of his steps. Before she even got enough time to truly process the events in her mind, they had arrived into a different room, and Tahno stopped momentarily, only to kick the door closed behind him.

Continuing on his way, Korra was suddenly tossed onto a soft, cushion-y surface, and it was only when she glanced down that her brain processed that it was a soft bed. Tahno kneeled down upon his bed, and gripped Korra's chin, bringing her head up and he pressed a kiss to her mouth. There was a part of him which was surprised that she wasn't fighting him on this; and it almost bummed him out. The reason why Tahno had felt the urge to flirt with the Avatar at all was because he knew how much of a temper she had. He knew she wasn't going to be easy; that was why he wanted her. After a few moments, Tahno frowned against Korra's mouth. She was still trying to put an effort into her actions, though for the most part she was stiff. After all, Korra never _had_ been in a situation like this before. How should she behave?

As she was considering these things, Tahno pulled away, and scowled down at her, irritated. Korra could tell he was frustrated, and she opened her mouth to speak. "How… Disappointing you are, Uh-vatar." Tahno sneered, and Korra narrowed her eyes at him. Reaching up, she gripped Tahno's shirt collar, and she felt a small pang of pride that his eyes widened slightly. Pulling him forward until their faces were only inches apart, Korra glared at him.

"First of all; give me a minute to wrap my head around things." She growled, her blue eyes boring into his grey ones. "And _second_-" Korra pulled Tahno closer as she pressed her lips to his with nothing but raw passion. Tahno, without seeming to notice, leaned into the kiss, melding his lips to hers even more before she pulled away the slightest bit. "… Don't call me Avatar." She finished with a whisper, watching Tahno intensely. To her surprise, he smirked at her deviously as he leaned down, his hot breath fanning across Korra's neck.

"… I'm not going to go easy on you." He snarled, and as he spoke, the young Avatar could feel his lips brush against her neck, causing her to shiver.

"I'm not asking you to." She replied shakily; and, as if she was waving a large white flag of acceptance, Tahno let out a deep chuckle before pressing his lips to her neck in an open-mouthed kiss. Korra whimpered slightly, pressing her lips together as she tilted her head back, allowing him to have more access to the hot flesh. Tahno continued to plant kisses against Korra's neck, and as he did, he subtly made his way up, kissing her chin and along her jaw line. Not wasting any time, Tahno reached up with one hand, slithering it under Korra's shirt, pushing it up while she was preoccupied.

Korra's mind was racing, and despite the soft moans that left her mouth, and the feel of Tahno's cool hand on her stomach, she felt strangely at ease. It felt relaxing to experience such emotions for the first time. Probably not _his_ first time, but Korra was choosing not to think about that. Tahno pulled away suddenly, resulting with Korra looking up at him, confusion etched onto her features; her cheeks a light red. Not speaking a word, Tahno gripped her shirt with his hands, and pulled it up. The auburn-skinned girl lifted her arms out of habit, and soon her shirt was cast away, landing somewhere on the floor. Left with most of her torso bare, Korra flushed as Tahno stared at her, a blank expression on his angular face. "…What?" Korra finally whispered, unable to take his scrutinizing stare any longer. Self-consciously, she wrapped her arms around herself, slightly blocking her chest from view.

"Your hair." Tahno murmured absently, and Korra looked back to him, one eyebrow higher than the other.

"What about my-" Korra was cut off as Tahno suddenly reached up, his hand gripping the blue hair spool and tugged. It slid out of her hair quite easily, and allowed her hair to splay out across his bedspread. Grinning, he continued to pull the other two hair spools from her hair, and admired it momentarily. Korra was surprised; there were few people who saw her with her hair completely down, since it was always up. It almost made her feel vulnerable to have it down, flowing freely.

"Much better, _Korra_." Tahno whispered, and Korra looked up at him with shock. Not waiting even two seconds, Tahno continued on his merry way, reaching down and hooking his fingers under his black turtleneck, pulling it up and over his head, discarding it in the same general direction as Korra's shirt. The young Avatar blinked, impressed by the muscle-tone that Tahno had. Compared to other men, he was a bit slim, but he definitely wasn't weak. A light trail of black hair ran from his naval down to his pants, and Korra found herself staring at the fine definition of his hips bones. This of course not escaping Tahno's attention, and he chuckled.

Keeping true to his nature, Tahno decided to continue with his advances. Next step on his list was to remove the excess clothing that remained on the hazy-eyed Avatar. His long fingers crept along Korra's thighs, and they gently played with the waistband of her baggy pants. Korra's muscles twitched under Tahno's touch, and she let her head fall back against the bed, her eyes shut tight as she felt him shimmy her pants down her legs. A shuddering breath escaped her, and she felt Tahno's weight leave the bed, and following after was the removal of her boots, and then her pants. Lifting her head slightly, Korra was greeted with the sight of Tahno hooking his thumbs into the top of his pants, and gracefully pushing them down his legs.

A quick flush, followed by leaning her head back onto the bed; and Korra was staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't her first time seeing a male naked, no… It _was_, however, her first time seeing a full-grown _man_ naked. Seeing a man completely bare was different than seeing a five month old baby boy naked. As Korra continued to fret silently, Tahno finished removing the rest of his clothing. Completely bare, he stared at the Avatar for the a moment. Even though she was still left in the bindings around her chest and hips, it was fascinating. Her skin was such a soft brown, so contrast to his white skin that it was almost exotic to him.

Unable to wait any longer, Tahno reached out, and his hands gripped her calves, causing her slight twitching to freeze. Leaning down, Tahno lightly gnawed at the flesh on Korra's knee, and she let out a small moan. He continued on, his hands sliding up her legs, towards her thighs, and he continued to lightly nibble on her leg. What had started at her knee continued on to the inside of her thigh, causing the girl beneath him to squirm slightly. As Tahno continued to move up, his hands slowly crept up to the binds around her hips, and without looking up, he hooked one finger in the side. In one quick movement, Tahno ripped one of the bandages, and he then continued to pull the bandages off, slowly revealing the most delicate part of her.

Tossing the bandages aside, Tahno hesitated as he felt Korra's legs begin to quiver, now that her most intimate area was exposed to him. The water bender placed one soft kiss on the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to her core, and he pushed himself up, looming over her. Korra had her eyes closed, her entire body twitching with the unknown experiences, the heat in her lower abdomen becoming more prominent. The hazy look in Tahno's eyes went unnoticed by Korra, but he continued to reach up, grip the bandages around her chest, and easily ripped them down the middle. As he pulled them away, his gaze stayed on Korra's freshly exposed chest, her nipples a slightly deeper brown than the rest of her.

Unable to stop himself, Tahno leaned down and pressed his nose to the valley between her breasts, inhaling slightly. She smelled of salt, but not from sweat; the Avatar smelled like the ocean. But she also had the faint scent of dirt; and it somehow seemed fitting for her. Pressing a kiss to the side of her breast, the pale man continued to press kisses up her chest, occasionally throwing in a nip here and there, or stopping to suck on her skin. At this point, he didn't mind her inactivity; he knew it would all be worth it, knowing that he would have the pleasure of feeling himself buried within her. Reaching down, Tahno slowly began to pry Korra's shaking legs apart, his mouth sucking on the skin at her neck.

"W-wait…" Korra's voice came out so softly, Tahno almost hadn't heard it. However, he did; and he let out an irritated sigh as he moved his hands to either side of Korra's hips, and he pushed himself up. His hair was falling over his face in a less-than-graceful fashion, and his eyes glazed over with lust. Korra looked up at him, and she opened her mouth to speak. "I… I'm just not sure what… To do." She whispered quietly, and she looked away from him, glancing at the wall. Tahno's eyebrow quirked up a bit, and he almost chuckled. Was the almighty Avatar embarrassed about being a virgin? The water bender let out a sigh as he thought for a moment. He thought about her character, and he thought about the reason why she had asked him to do this in the first place. Clearly she was frustrated about something, and she didn't want compassion and love to make herself feel better.

Letting a smirk grace his features, Tahno subtly moved himself a bit closer to Korra's hips as he leaned down, his mouth pressing against her ear. "Hit me." He growled, and Korra looked at Tahno, who was still close to her ear, as if he had lost it.

"W-What?" She breathed, watching as Tahno leaned back, just enough to be able to see her face. Tahno _did_ allow a chuckle to escape his lips at Korra's shocked expression, and he lowered his eyelids as he watched her.

"_Hit me._" He repeated, his deep voice sending chills down Korra's spine.

"Tahno, I'm not going to-"

"_Do it, Uh-vatar_." He growled, narrowing his eyes at her, giving him a dangerous appearance. Letting out a sigh while rolling her eyes, Korra reached up and gently hit Tahno's cheek with her hand. He let out a cruel laugh, looking down at her with enjoyment. "How pathetic. You can't do better than that?" He sneered, and Korra narrowed her eyes. Trying again, despite their close proximity, Korra hit his face a bit harder, yet before she could blink, Tahno caught her wrist and pinned it down next to her head, making her eyes widen.

Reacting naturally, Korra squirmed a bit, her knees jerked slightly, and she brought up her other hand to strike Tahno. However, the man grinned with sadistic glee as he used his other hand to grip her wrist in his free hand. Continuing to pin it down on the other side of her head, Tahno looked down his nose at her, and he enjoyed the rising frustration that was showing on her face. Deciding to see if his plan had worked, Tahno leaned down, his lips brushing Korra's neck teasingly before he opened his mouth and bit her. It wasn't a friendly nibble, it was full-out squeezing of her flesh between his teeth. Korra gasped, her eyelids fluttering as she whimpered. The sensation was hard to explain; it both hurt, and felt good. Taking her lack of fighting him as a good sign, Tahno released her skin from his teeth, and kissed the bite, causing the girl beneath him to shudder. Moving his head up, Tahno placed him mouth against Korra's ear. "Don't hold anything back." He merely whispered, causing Korra's eyes to widen as he released her wrists from his hold.

Reacting almost instantly, Korra reached up and grabbed the sides of Tahno's face. She pulled him away from her ear, which he allowed, and brought his face to hers as she pressed her lips to his. She continued like this, pressing quick, repetitive kisses against his mouth. They weren't special or romantic. They were sloppy, needy, and were beginning to involve the grazing of teeth and tongues. Korra's fingers began to work their way into Tahno's hair, twisting into it and tugging slightly. Tahno allowed it, his mind elsewhere as his hands once again made their way to the insides of her thighs. Gripping them tightly, he shoved them apart, feeling Korra freeze momentarily. Though instead of her stopping and closing herself off, Korra began to nibble upon his lower lip, lightly sucking on it. Suppressing a shudder, Tahno lifted one of Korra's legs, wrapping it around his slim waist, and her other leg followed, even without him moving it for her. Tilting his head, Korra released her grip on his lip as he pressed his mouth to hers. It wasn't so much a kiss, but as he did it, he roughly thrust forward, entering the young Avatar in one swift motion.

A strangled scream escaped Korra's mouth before she could even try to hide it, and her head fell back, her face twisted into a look of pain. Tahno, however, was focusing every muscle he had at not moving. Now _his_ body was beginning to twitch and shake as he let out a long, shuddering sigh. Quick, erratic breaths left Korra's mouth, which she tried to control in order to spare making the pain in her lower abdomen any worse. It had officially happened; she had lost her virginity. She was no longer a pure woman, and she could never take it back. However, she felt no regret, the only thing that Korra could think about for the moment was the feeling of Tahno inside of her. Even though her legs shook visibly, and her body was telling her to pull away and rid herself of the foreign intrusion, she stayed still; waiting for Tahno to continue.

Glancing down, Tahno stared intently at the squirming Avatar beneath him. Something about the way she shook, covered in sweat, her face revealing the pain from their recently formed union made this all the more pleasurable. Call him sick, twisted, perverse; he didn't care. At the moment, all he could focus on was how every breath she took caused a flurry of vibrations to make her insides tighten around him. Without a bit of warning, Tahno began to pull his hips back, sliding out of Korra without moving too fast. His body was shaking from the effort, and he had his eyes closed tightly, concentrating on his task. For a moment; for just a _split _second- Korra thought it was going to end. She thought that Tahno was going to stop- And that wasn't what she wanted.

As soon as she managed to open her mouth to speak, the water bender above her rocked his hips forward, pushing himself back inside. A strangled type of moan escaped the young Avatar's mouth, and she gently bit her lower lip, squeezing her eyes shut. Tahno waited for a moment- He waited for any type of struggle to come from the girl beneath him. There truly wasn't too much fun if she was against it. He liked it rough, but we wasn't going to _rape_ her for crying out loud. However, hearing no objections, his eyes slowly opened, and he was met with the sight of a sweaty, red-faced Avatar; and he had never found himself more attracted to a woman before in his life.

She wasn't covering her face in make-up like all of the other women he saw, and she never did her hair in a special way. Though, she didn't have to; he decided. Make-up on her naturally pretty face would look out of place and wrong- And if her hair was all teased and curled like half the women in the city- Well, he just wouldn't be able to spare a second glance. It wouldn't fit her- using products to enhance the beauty that she already had. Staring at her as if in a trance, Tahno slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to Korra's, which she hesitantly returned.

Opening her eyes, Korra glanced at Tahno with confusion as he continued to kiss her delicately. She didn't understand- This was _Tahno_; the arrogant, "more-spirited-than-thou" playboy who had made obvious innuendos when she first met him. Why was he kissing her this way? Not entirely sure whether she liked it or not- Korra sucked in a breath through her nose before she awkwardly bucked her hips into Tahno, careful not to wince. She was met with a low moan into her mouth; which made her insides flutter nicely, as Tahno pulled his mouth from hers, quiet gasps escaping. He tilted his head to the side, and his eyes were narrowed in a dangerous way. A dangerous way that thrilled the Avatar.

Unable to help herself, she grinned coyly at him, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. "Tired already, pretty boy?" She gasped, and Tahno let out a deep, breathy chuckle as he leaned his face close to hers.

"Not even a little." He retorted breathily, staring directly into Korra's deep blue eyes. They stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time; just staring into each other's eyes as if having a silent conversation. Finally, Tahno suddenly reached back, and he gripped Korra's thighs in his hands, and pulled them even higher around his waist as he moved even deeper inside of her, causing her to gasp; though not in an entirely unpleasant way. Despite his lack of movement, her body was already beginning to grow accustomed to the foreign intrusion between her thighs, and she shuddered slightly. It was getting less and less unusual feeling. It still hurt, but there was a small twinge of pleasure mixing itself in as well.

Korra wasn't sure when a pace was set between them. All she could focus on was the feel of Tahno rocking in and out of her, and the satisfied moans that were sounding deep in his throat. At some point in her hazy mind, Korra had managed to bring her hands up and grip at the back of his shoulders, her fingernails lightly digging into his skin every time she felt him slide back inside of her. Unaware of how he decided she was more comfortable with the situation, Tahno gradually began to make his thrusts more powerful, more intense, and more rapid as time dragged on.

Not caring about his "image" any longer, Tahno buried his face in Korra's neck, biting and sucking on the skin as he continued thrusting into the quivering Avatar. In turn, Korra instinctively responded to his body, her toes curling as she pulled him close to her, their torsos so close that she could feel his body heat mixing with hers. Clawing at his back, Korra allowed her body to begin to move against his, meeting each of his thrusts with a shaky buck of her hips. It wasn't long before her own moans began to mix with his, the pain practically disappeared from her lower region, instead replaced by the most overwhelming pleasure she had ever felt in her life.

In-between a nip at her neck, the deep, breathy sound of Tahno growling her name filled Korra's ears, and she shivered, one of her hands moving up to tangle into his soft hair. Suddenly, one thrust hit a deep, special place within her, making her moan loudly, lightly pulling on Tahno's hair as her knees pressed into his hips. Smirking slightly, Tahno thrust again, managing to hit that spot once more; making the Avatar writhe and squirm with pleasure.

Something was slowly beginning to build inside of her. A pressure like nothing she had ever felt before. Each time Tahno pushed himself back inside of her, it heightened the pleasure even more, to the point where it was almost unbearable. She felt like she was about to overflow, the pressure was so severe. He had taken an even faster pace now, slamming into her relentlessly as sweat poured from both their bodies, and she returned his actions by raking her nails down his back, and she even managed to bite and kiss at his neck and jaw. One couldn't describe what they had as a "rhythm". It was nothing but raw, animal instinct now as they continued. She had some raw spots on her neck, and even a little bit of blood stuck to her thighs. Though these things were quickly reduced to nothing as _finally_, the pressure within her overflowed. She moaned loudly, unashamed, as lights flashed behind her eyelids. Without a second thought, she pulled Tahno even closer as she panted heavily, barely noticing as he thrust inside her harshly a few more times before he, too, seemed to overflow. His body was twitching, and a loud moan left his mouth as his hips came to a halt.

Their hot, sticky bodies were pressed together completely as Tahno collapsed on top of Korra, their breathing mixing together as they both slowly began to come down from their high. With shaky arms, Tahno pushed himself up, slowly removed himself from the Avatar, and then rolled off of her, lying on his bed next to her, hot breaths leaving his mouth. Korra stared at the ceiling, her breath slowly beginning to calm itself as her body began to remember what events had recently transpired, a dull ache settling in her loins. As she lay there, Korra could literally feel each individual bead of sweat on her body, along with the sticky feeling between her thighs. Making a face, she shakily brought her hand up and rubbed her face, the gentle touch almost seeming surreal.

"… I feel gross." She muttered, and the Wolfbat next to her looked over with a bemused smirk on his face.

"Gee, thanks." He breathed back, and Korra looked at him, the confused look on her face slowly turning to one of weary humor.

"That's… Not what I meant." She mumbled, looking away from Tahno, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed by her exposed body. To her surprise, Tahno let out a quiet laugh. As she glanced over, his usually pale cheeks had a lovely red tint painting them, and his usually cold eyes sparkled with mirth. He seemed to be in exceptionally high spirits, and she watched him, fascinated.

"Something on my face?" He questioned, sitting up slowly, and Korra's eyes widened as she viewed his back. Long, angry, red scratch marks covered his back, from his shoulders down to his waist, and she sat there, gawking.

"… No. But there's something on your back." She said, and Tahno peeked over his shoulder, viewing the scratches. He smirked, then, and he suddenly glanced back at Korra.

"Guess I did a good job, then." He stated, and Korra tried to glare at him. However, judging from the amusement in his eyes, she was failing horribly. Suddenly standing; and seeming to be completely comfortable with his naked body, Tahno turned and offered his hand to the Avatar. She stared at his outstretched hand with confusion, and she slowly looked up at him with one eyebrow raised. Tahno sighed, rolling his eyes. "Take my hand."

"Why?" Korra asked, a slightly skeptical look in her eye.

"So that you don't fall." Tahno replied patiently, staring directly at Korra as he spoke.

"… Who are you, and what have you done with Tahno?" The dark-skinned girl asked, resulting in a small chuckle from the man before her. "Besides, I can get up myself." She stated, beginning to sit herself up.

"Just take my hand, _Uh-vatar_." The water bender muttered with a roll of his eyes, and Korra sighed, taking his hand as she began to pull herself into a standing position.

"Okay, fine. Though I don't see why you think I'll fa-" She was cut off, for as soon as she stood, her legs wobbled beneath her, and she leaned on Tahno unintentionally. "_Whoa_." Korra muttered as Tahno carefully helped her stand up straight. Without a word, Tahno grabbed her wrist and slowly began walking, unashamed of his body, and every now and then glancing back to make sure she was still standing. Korra carefully kept her gaze on the ground as he led her into a fairly decent-sized room connected to his bedroom; and, glancing up, Korra noticed that it was a spacious bathroom. Opening her mouth, Korra started to speak. "What-"

"You want to clean up, right?" Tahno asked, looking back at her with a smirk, and Korra nodded sheepishly, willing herself not to stare at his body. Tahno watched her with a smirk, and when she continued to stand there motionlessly, he shrugged as he released her wrist. Swiftly walking over to his sink, Tahno turned the knobs, allowing the steamy water to spew out of the faucet. In one quick motion, he raised his hand, and bended the water away from the sink, and with a smooth movement, the water bender walked over to the Avatar. "Allow me." He grinned, and Korra looked up at him with a light flush on her cheeks.

"I can do it-" She started, but Tahno ignored her as he gently moved his hands and arms in patterns, making the water softly begin to cover her body. Despite looking a little uncomfortable, Korra sighed contentedly as the water cleansed her body, making her feel clean, ridding her body of sweat and other bodily fluids. After a moment, Tahno bent the water away from her, and sent it down the drain. Turning suddenly, he bent even more water out, and he began to clean himself as well.

After a moment of unconsciously admiring his bum, Korra decided to turn, and she carefully walked out of the bathroom, her legs stronger now. Her bare feet padded across his polished wood floor softly as she approached her discarded clothes. She easily picked up her baggy pants, and started to pull them up. Her bindings were ripped anyway, so there was no point in trying to reconcile them in some way. As soon as her pants were hanging off of her hips, she heard the sound of Tahno's voice.

"Leaving so soon?" He inquired, walking over to the Avatar as she picked up her shirt. As she pulled it over her head, she glanced back at him.

"… I have to. Tenzin will throw a fit if I'm gone in the morning." She explained softly, looking up at Tahno with more confidence now that her body was no longer exposed… Like his.

"Oh, a fuck and run? How unexpected, _Uh-vatar_." He drawled, and Korra immediately scowled at him. As she opened her mouth to yell at him, Tahno swiftly placed his fingers over her mouth. "Relax, darling. It was a joke." To prove his words, Tahno smiled lightly at her, his eyebrows rising slightly to give him an innocent expression. She sent him a light-hearted glare as she bent down to pick up her boots.

"… It wasn't funny." She muttered, pulling her boots onto her feet. Tahno said nothing, but he instead walked away from her, and over to a dresser across his bedroom. Opening one of the drawers, Tahno pulled out a black robe, and he pulled it on smoothly, tying it at his waist. By the time he walked back up to Korra, she had reached his bedroom door.

"I'll walk you out." Tahno stated, and Korra looked at him with an incredulous look on her face. Tahno ignored this, and he lightly put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him as he walked her through his apartment. As they approached his front door, Tahno saw Korra's discarded coat, and he picked it up slowly, holding the thick material in his hands, his fingers rubbing the coat lightly. Korra watched him with curiosity, but in the next moment, Tahno was offering her coat to her.

Taking her coat from him, Korra pulled it over her head, and slowly moved her hair, which was still down, over her shoulder. They stood there for a moment, completely silent, and a bit awkward. Tahno seem to be relaxed, however, and he watched her intently, a blank expression on his face. Opening her mouth to speak, Tahno swiftly moved forward, roughly pressing his lips against hers, muffling whatever words she was about to speak. Lightly pulling on her lower lip with his teeth, Tahno moved back, smirking down at her flustered expression.

"… Don't ruin this, Korra. This didn't mean anything." His voice was deep, but not in a cruel way. Korra nodded, and she slowly turned and opened his door, exiting his apartment to step into the icy air as the door shut behind her. She began to walk numbly, her face twisted into a look of confusion. He was only saying what she had said to him at the very beginning.

… So why was she suddenly feeling so uneasy?

* * *

I'm out, guys.

And I regret absolutely nothing.


End file.
